Good Moments
by iSweetThorn
Summary: "Si, definitivamente los buenos momentos no pueden durar para siempre." :Crenny:One-shot:Slash:Yaoi: Regalo de San Valentine para Rinmika Utaumine 21.2


_**South Park is not mine, it belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**_

* * *

Tomo la manzana de la charola del pelirrojo, recibiendo una queja de parte de este, pero no era su culpa, tenía hambre. Observo a sus amigos que conversaban con alegría acerca de algo, aunque no entendía de que, no les prestaba atención. Desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la cafetería, su vista fue a parar hacia una mesa un tanto lejos de ellos. Miro fijamente aquel chullo azul el cual cubría el cabello azabache del chico. Mordió la fruta, ¿desde cuándo le interesaba tanto? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Craig se ponía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado, Kenny no era despistado, sabía que le gustaba al hijo mayor de los Tucker. La situación le causaba gracia, le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, sin embargo, Craig era especial, y para él tenía otros planes en mente. Si, ya se imaginaba la cara del azabache. Rio internamente. Acerco la manzana de nuevo a su boca, está ya estaba terminada. Vaya, enserio tenía mucha hambre. Suspiro. Ni modo, tendría que aguantar con el estómago vacío hasta el final de la escuela.

La campana sonó, dando aviso que el almuerzo había terminado.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Tucker, este se levantaba y salía de la cafetería con sus amigos. Bien, ahora solo tenía que esperar en cuanto fuera el momento justo.

.

.

.

Debía admitir que la clase de ciencias era una de sus preferidas, ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente, dejaba que sus compañeros hicieran todo el trabajo. Siempre eran proyectos en pareja, por lo que siempre escogía estar con Butters. Podía mentirle diciéndole que se sentía mal o algo así y el chico aceptaba hacer todo el trabajo por él.

Ingenuo.

Solo que por esta ocasión, prefirió hacer equipo con alguien más.

-Hey, Craig.- se acercó al mencionado, este lo miro con desconcierto.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto, desviando la mirada de él.

Kenny sonrió, pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del azabache.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Tucker miro al rubio con asombro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kenny le había pedido ser su pareja? Debía estar soñando, eso no podía ser cierto. Sintió sus mejillas arder, mierda.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunto McCormick, tratando de no reír en ese momento. –Solo te pedí que fueras mi pareja para la clase.

El rostro de Tucker enrojeció aún más. Claro, era solo eso. No podía creer que en un momento pensó que el chico… Era un idiota. Desvió de nuevo la mirada tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No, seré pareja de Tweek.

-Ah, ¿sí? Yo no creo eso.- señalo detrás de él.

Craig volteo a ver a donde apuntaba con curiosidad. Tweek estaba sentado junto a Butters, ambos sonrían ampliamente mientras conversaban sin dejar de mirarse. No se lo creía. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran amigos? Eso no era lo raro, lo sorprendente de eso era que el rubio paranoico estaba tranquilo, no temblaba, sus tics habían desaparecido. Miro a Kenny acusadoramente, este sonrió. Si, Kenny había convencido a Tweek de formar equipo con Butters a lo que el adicto al café acepto rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?- seguía insistiendo.

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna otra persona, sin embargo el rubio era el único disponible.

-Está bien, solo no molestes.- murmuro entre dientes.

Sonrió, tomo asiento al lado del azabache, muy cerca de eso. Por primera vez, tuvo que trabajar en esa clase, no quería que el azabache se molestara. Quién lo diría, no era tan malo, el experimento salió bien a la primera, sin duda era todo un científico. Al fin habían terminado, antes que los demás por lo visto, ahora podía descansar, o… Apoyo su rostro en su mano y miro fijamente al azabache, quien comenzaba a incomodarse al instante.

-¿Qué tanto miras, McCormick? ¿Acaso te gusto o qué?

-Tal vez.

Suficiente.

Craig se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Kenny por el cuello de su abrigo, dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- genial, la profesora. –Vayan con la directora, ¡ahora!- sentencio.

Soltó al rubio con brusquedad y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió del salón siendo seguido por el otro quien sonreía ampliamente. Craig camino con prisa por los pasillos, tratando de perder a Kenny. Lo cual fue imposible ya que este corría para alcanzarlo.

-¡Craig! ¡Espera!- lo tomo del brazo, al fin lo había alcanzado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, McCormick? ¿No tienes suficiente con que me castigaran por tu culpa?- se soltó bruscamente del agarre, estaba encabronado.

-No.

.

.

.

La campana.

.

.

.

Shock.

Todos los chicos que pasaron por ahí se habían quedado en shock al ver a esos dos en medio de todos.

Craig Tucker. Acorralado por Kenny McCormick. Y rojo como un tomate hasta las orejas.

-¿Vez lo que hiciste, Craig? Ahora todos nos están mirando.- comento el rubio, fingiendo un puchero.

-¿Qué? ¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de esto. ¡Ahora suéltame!- trato de calmarse, nunca en su vida había imaginado el verse en esa situación frente a todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda?- ahora sonrió con picardía.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te dije que me soltaras!- trato de empujarlo.

En otro rápido movimiento Kenny tomo ambas muñecas de Craig con una mano, y las pego en la pared, justo arriba de la cabeza del azabache. Con su otra mano, tomo el mentón del chico, levantándole el rostro para que este lo mirara. La situación comenzaba a poner nervioso a Tucker. Los demás chicos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Por qué Craig no se defendía? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Kenny acerco peligrosamente su rostro al del azabache, lo que puso alerta a este. Forcejeo para poder soltarse, sin embargo el rubio pego su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole imposible el poder moverse de nuevo. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, eso paso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Kenny lo había besado. Enfrente de toda la escuela. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Estaba seguro de que su fama de chico malo al que nadie lo jode se había acabado.

Los labios del rubio se movían con suavidad sobre los suyos. Se sentía tan bien, aunque no lo admitiera. Al carajo, ya arreglaría todo eso luego, mientras tanto debía disfrutar. Movió sus labios lentamente, lo que sorprendió al rubio, pero no se detuvo, estaba alegre de que el azabache correspondiera. Soltó el agarre de sus muñecas, llevando ahora sus manos; una detrás de la nuca y la otra a la espalda del chico. Tucker llevo una mano a la cabellera rubia del pobre, y la otra la coloco en una de sus hombros.

Kyle y Stan, quienes también estaban en la bolita de chismosos, miraban sorprendidos a su amigo rubio devorarse a besos a Tucker. ¿Desde cuándo Kenny se sentía atraído por Craig? Bueno, no era su culpa, el chico no hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos. Al lado de ellos se encontraba Cartman, quien enseguida había sacado su celular y había tomado varias fotos de esos nuevos amantes. Por otro lado, Clyde, Token y Tweek también observaban a su amigo, y líder su team, besuquearse con el rubio pervertido del team enemigo. ¿Quién lo diría? Kenny y Craig.

Que cosas, ¿no?

Después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos jadeando, con los rostros sonrojados, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Diciéndose todo lo que no podían decirse con palabras en ese momento. Sonrieron, estaban satisfechos por lo antes sucedido.

-¡Craig Tucker y Kenny McCormick, a la dirección!- claro, el momento no podía durar para siempre.

Se tomaron de la mano, ignorando a todos los presentes, el azabache le mostro el dedo medio al profesor que los había regañado, y se fueron caminando de ahí. Como nueva pareja oficial.

Ahora ya no tenían que ocultar sus sentimientos. Ahora podían estar juntos y mandar a la mierda a quien se interpusiera en su nueva relación.

Si, tal vez el plan de Kenny no había sido el mejor de todos, pero oigan, ¡había funcionado! Y había salido a la perfección. Hey, tal vez debería de cobrar por ayudar a otros para confesarse. ¡Se volvería millonario! Créanlo, hay mucha friendzone en la escuela que debe ser destruida.

 **ESCENA EXTRA.**

Craig se encontraba en el salón de detención. Su rostro reflejaba una furia absoluta. ¿Qué había hecho?

Bueno, al día siguiente de la inesperada confesión, Cartman había tenido la brillante idea de pegar fotos de ellos dos besándose por toda la escuela, junto con el mensaje de "Maricas". ¿Qué si Craig lo había visto? Por supuesto. Busco al castaño antisemita por toda la escuela y cuando lo encontró le dio la paliza de su vida. ¿Lo mando al hospital? Si, por lo que se había ganado una semana entera de detención. No le importaba, siempre y cuando el culón haya aprendido su lección.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado el castigo, bien podía estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de estar ahí sentado perdiendo el tiempo. Es decir, nadie le había dicho que era el único idiota castigado.

-Craig.- una voz conocida llamo su atención.

Volteo, topándose con la imagen de su rubio entrando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí venir a verte. Pero si quieres me voy.- dijo lo último fingiendo indignación, acercándose de nuevo a la ventana.

-Idiota.- sonrió. –Ven aquí.

El rubio también sonrió, se acercó sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Antes de irme me hubieras pedido que te acompañara, tonto.

-Si hubiera sabido que sería el único pendejo en este mugre lugar te lo hubiera pedido, pero aun así estas aquí.

Se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Acortaron la distancia, juntando sus labios en un suave beso. Craig odiaba las cursilerías, pero el amor hacia milagros.

-¡Joven! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí!?

Si, definitivamente los buenos momentos no pueden durar para siempre.

* * *

 **Tercer y ultimo fic para Valentine!**

 **Y este es para una personita super, super importante para mi! Mi hermosa Rinmika Utaumine 21.2, nena, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, en este poco tiempo de conocernos te has vuelto alguien super importante para mi, y espero te haya gustado este regalito uwu**

 **Y a ustedes también mis lectores!**

 **No olviden dejar su estúpido y sensual review~**

 **Bye!**


End file.
